Large server networks often require centralized process monitoring by a central console. Changes in network components that take place remote from the central console can introduce instability into the network. The changes can also undermine network security. The changes may be hardware changes or software changes. Even small changes, like model or version changes can affect stability or security. It is accepted that the changes may take place without affirmatively notifying the central console. It is therefore left to console monitoring processes to identify and respond to the changes to maintain stability and security.
Some monitoring processes involve exhaustively monitoring network traffic to identify anomalous data packets. Such monitoring is processor intensive. The more exhaustive the monitoring, the more network performance may be compromised.
Some monitoring processes involve inventorying network components and monitoring the known network components for changes in behavior. Such processes cannot adapt to addition or removal of network components.
Typically, there is a lack of methodical evaluation of stability- and security-consequences of adding or removing a network component.
It would therefore be desirable to provide apparatus and methods for identifying changes in network components on remote network segments without sacrificing network performance.